1. Technical Field
Disclosed are a combining method of smart devices and an apparatus thereof. More specifically, a combining method of resources of smart devices and an apparatus thereof are disclosed.
2. Background Art
Following the popularization of laptops, use of smart phones or smart pads has been increasing dramatically. Many cases are found that a person owns and uses several smart devices such as a laptop, a smart phone, and a smart pad. In the meantime, needs for sharing resources among the smart devices have been increasing as well in order to improve the smart devices' computing performances or to facilitate data sharing.
Generally, data or a screen of a counterpart device has been shared or controlled through a remote access via a network in order to share resources among the smart devices, such as the smart phones, the smart pads, etc. Remote desktop protocols such as vnc (Virtual Networking Computing) and rdp (Remote Desktop Protocol) and file share protocols or file system share protocols such as ftp (File Transfer Protocol) or nfs (Network File System) have been used.
However, users have had to inconveniently input the network IP address or network port number of a counterpart device, using an application program, or designate a pre-inputted device profile of the counterpart device. That is, these services have been only available in specific application programs and have not been capable of being combined through a user interface, making it difficult to use and limiting to file share or screen share.
The related arts to the present invention are disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2010-7019011 (METHOD, SYSTEM, COMPUTER PROGRAM, AND APPARATUS FOR AUGMENTING MEDIA BASED ON PROXIMITY DETECTION) and Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0073219 (METHOD FOR SHARING INFORMATION BASED ON SOCIAL NETWORK SERVICE IN PORTABLE TERMINAL AND PORTABLE TERMINAL PERFORMING THE SAME), but they do not suggest a solution to problems described above.